Unfair
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Ron gets an unexpected owl from his parents telling him to come back to the Burrow. Takes place after the war.


Written for Hogwarts Online August Monthly Challenge:

Challenge: The Cliffhanger challenge: is to write a story with a beginning, middle, but leave out the end.

Link's in my profile for the forum

* * *

><p>Hushed whispers came as Ron entered his family's home. The tall redhead prepared himself for the worse as he entered the kitchen. Huddled around the table were his parents, Bill and Fleur, and George, and Charlie. They were quieter than usual which made Ron uncomfortable.<p>

"I got your owl." He placed his hands in his pockets and stared at his Dad.

"Ronald, sit down," his mother said. He knew something was up when she used his full name.

He nodded, and agreed with a confused look on his face as he sat down next to Charlie.

"Ron, there's something major we have to ask you. Because of what happened during the war, we need someone to help George with the shop," she stated.

"Well, Bill or Fleur or Charlie, or Percy can help-oh." Pain filled his eyes as he thought about what they said.

"We know, it's a lot to ask, but we are all busy with our lives. You're someone George can rely on," his mum said.

"Mum, I haven't even decided what I wanted to do with my life yet. Harry and I have been offered to become Aurors, which is what Harry's considering. I thought of that, and I also thought about going back to school to complete my education. Hermione's going back at the end of Summer as well as Ginny," Ron protested.

"I know you want to think about becoming an Auror, but Ron, that can wait a few years. You can help George in the shop and then become an Auror," his mother replied.

"We know it's a big task to ask, maybe too much, but George needs help in the shop. He can't run it alone," his father said quietly as Ron looked at George. George had a hard expression on his face that Ron couldn't figure out. He caught Ron's gaze and looked down at the floor since his face was full of embarrassment.

Ron pounded his fists on the table out of anger making Fleur jump. He stood up so abruptly, that as he did so, his chair fell back hitting the floor hard.

"It's not fair! My whole life gets decided for me. I don't get to pick out anything. I don't even get new clothes. I get hand-me-downs from my brothers. Bloody hell, you'd think after I helped in the war, I'd get some respect, and be allowed to choose what I want. I'm of age after all. Mum, you're right, you are asking me to throw away my life and help someone else." He paused, he didn't mean to have an outburst like that, but they asked for it.

His face matched his red hair. He was angry, and he knew he showed it, but Ron hated each and every one of them at the moment. He knew his words were cold, and knew he hurt them but he didn't care.

"Ron, that was uncalled for," Charlie stated with a warning in his voice.

"I don't care. It's how I feel," he replied rudely with an equal look and hatred in his voice.

"Don't you dare talk to your brother that way." His father stood up and walked over to Ron.

"I can talk how I want, especially if my family decides stuff for me," Ron said to his father.

"I think it's best if you leave and think this over. You can come back when you've cooled down, " his father suggested. Ron could tell his father was mad with how he acted just by looking at the way he was standing.

They were standing neck and neck. Ron didn't like the situation at all, but knew they were right. He stared at his dad, and then at his family. Fleur didn't even look at him, she simply looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Bill?" Ron asked for some kind of help, some kind of sympathy from his oldest brother, but Bill looked away.

"Fine. I'll be in the garden until someone decides to wise up and let me decide my life," Ron said rudely.

In Ron's lifetime, he never thought he'd hear himself say he wanted to go back to school. He wanted to finish his education like everyone else got to do. He stormed out of the Burrow knowing he had hurt his family, but this wasn't fair. He wanted to be with Hermione, his relationship with her was still fresh, as the new stairs at Hogwarts. He wanted to train alongside with Harry to become two of the best Aurors the Ministry had ever had before. He wanted a lot of things, he just didn't know which one he wanted the most.

Ron also wanted to consider becoming an Auror like Harry. He knew it was something Harry thought of, but after he was offered a job along with Harry, he really wanted some time to think about becoming one. As soon as Ron came to the garden, he sat down cross legged on the grass staring at anything but the house. He leaned his hand on his legs and started to grumble quietly.

Footsteps came softly from behind him as he sat after a while of him being out there. He turned around to see who was coming up to him. To Ron's surprise he saw Hermione coming up the path. As she stood before him, Hermione conjured a blanket out of her wand, placed the blanket down on the grass, and then sat down next to him

"I thought you were reuniting with your parents," Ron stated(,) he tried not to smile at her, but couldn't help but feel happy to see her even if he was angry with the others. It's been a few months after the war since he has seen Hermione. Right after the funerals, Hermione left alone, found her parents and gave them their memory back. He thought she was still spending time with them when she came up from behind him.

"What, no, 'hello' or 'I've missed you'?" Hermione joked, her smile faded when Ron didn't laugh at something he normally would have laughed at.

When he didn't say anything she continued.

"Ron, we need to talk." He could tell she was both concerned and worried for her boyfriend.

"I don't want to talk about it. You of all people are brought away from reuniting with your parents to come and talk to me. They think you can change my mind. They're using you to help me see their way. But what about my way, Hermione? What about what I want to do? It isn't fair." He moved from the grass and sat down on the blanket next to her.

" I know you're upset, Ron, but they brought me here to talk to you. They thought you would want to hear from someone they know you trusted." she informed him.

"No, I don't want to hear what you say," he said bluntly with out looking at her. He started fiddling with his hands to keep his mind on something other than getting angry at her too. He didn't want to lash out in anger with her, the same way he did with his parents.

"I'm going to tell you anyways. You may not like it."

"If it's what they said in the house, I really don't want to hear it. They are asking too much for me," Ron said.

"I know, you're right. You also want to think about being an Auror. Ron, I know you. I know this is really hard for you to decide. They are asking entirely too much out of you, and it isn't fair to you to decide between an education and a job. " she agreed with him.

He looked at her stunned.

"Go on," he said as he continued to play with his hands. He wasn't use to being right and wanted to understand why he was right. Ron then saw an opportunity to take her hand into his. He had missed the warmth it gave him as they held hands. It was then when he let the smile escape as he continued to listen.

"They shouldn't make you choose. It's a decision you could regret for the rest of your life. But Ronald, think of this, George lost his brother. Sure, you all lost a brother, but he lost his twin. Someone that looked exactly like him. His partner in crime when it came to pranks, his partner who helped with the store, and helped with ideas. It's not fair to the both of you, but he didn't ask for his brother to die," she paused. "Just like you didn't ask to be forced to help out."

They sat quietly on the blanket for a while. He held her hand tight as he thought about her.

"What about us? We just started a relationship," he said quietly as he gently massaged her hand with his and then let go. To his surprise she laughed.

"We can still be boyfriend and girlfriend, but it will be hard, and we will have to work hard every day since we can't be together on a daily basis." Hermione smiled at him. He had forgotten how pretty her smile was.

"This isn't going to be easy," Ron said sadly as he frowned.

"Life isn't easy," she said taking back one of hands again, and squeezed it to comfort him. He sighed.

"I don't know. I really can't make up my mind in one night. I want to go back there with you, and I want to think of becoming an Auror, like Harry, but it is all happening so fast. How are we to make up our minds about growing up when we don't know what we want to do with our lives? I was counting on the Seventh year to help me decide what I really want to do. And now, it's like it's decided for me," Ron reasoned to himself and to Hermione.

"They have to think of what is best for George too, but they also need to consider your feelings," Hermione said sweetly as her big brown eyes stared at him with kindness and love. He loved Hermione, deep down he knew he did. He knew she was right, but didn't want to admit it out loud for he still wanted to consider all options.

"I really wish I knew what to do with my life. Why did the war have to change things? I hate change and don't know how to handle it on my own."

"That's the process of growing up. Life changes when you least expect it."

"Thank you, Hermione, for calming me down. I was ready to throw punches at someone, or break something in there. They did the right thing in asking you to come talk to me. I think I am going to tell them I need more time to think about what I'm going to do." he said to her.

"What are you going to do?"

"When I find out, I'll tell everyone at the same time. All I know now, is that I need to think about it. I need to escape somewhere for a while by myself to clear my head."

"Where will you go?" she asked as curiosity gleamed in her eyes as she looked at him.


End file.
